


Tiny Bingo Kink Drabbles

by Silent_So_Long



Category: Star Trek RPF, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Thor (Movies), Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: Biting, Community: kink_bingo, F/M, Held Down, In Public, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Piercings, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 01:29:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All drabbles written for the <a href="http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/556583.html">January Mini Challenge: Tiny Bingos</a> on <a href="http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org">kink_bingo</a>, whereupon participants had to write fics of up to 100 words in length.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pleasure and Cold, Thor (Movies) Loki/Sif, Held Down

**Author's Note:**

> [My Card](http://metallikirk.dreamwidth.org/116324.html)

Sif shifted slightly, movements restricted by the weight of Loki’s hand pinning her wrists to the pillow above her head, hips pinned by Loki‘s own. Loki’s mouth nipped lightly at her throat; she moaned, shivering despite the warmth of the fire nearby. Her shivers were from equal parts pleasure and cold; Loki’s body was always surprisingly chill against her much warmer skin. 

Loki purred a noise of pleasure against her throat, and she soon forgot the vague discomfort of his chill skin. Loki distracted her with one sharp thrust inside her; her back arched and she knew nothing but pleasure.


	2. Claimed, Thor RPF, Chris Hemsworth/Tom Hiddleston, Bites/Bruises

Tom’s eyes were closed, breath laboured as Chris moved his mouth slowly down his body. Chris’ lips were pliant against his skin, leaving not one inch of Tom’s body unattended. Tom felt as though his very skin was afire; Chris’ lips and hands proved an interminable torment that was equal part ecstasy and agony. 

Tom yelped as Chris gently bit at his hip, quick tongue soothing the pain before he did it again, harder that time. Tom moaned and shifted against the bed, as Chris sucked bruises into his skin.

“Mine,” Chris growled against Tom’s thigh.

“Always,” Tom replied, lazily.


	3. Waiting, Star Trek 2009 RPF, Chris Pine/Karl Urban, Piercings/Needleplay

Karl kissed his way across Chris’ chest, smiling at the mewling whimpers that those gentle tickling movements elicited from his lover. Chris’ hands were a gentle weight against his back, fingers making soothing motions against him. Karl hummed against Chris, as he made his way down to the other’s nipple, pierced a few weeks ago and now healed enough to be played with. 

“Been waiting for this,” Karl murmured against the metal bar with a chuckle.

Chris barely made a murmur of assent before he groaned, sensitive nipple piercing shooting pleasure through his body as Karl started sucking upon it.


	4. In Inappropriate Places, Star Trek 2009, Kirk/McCoy, leather latex rubber,

“Dammit, Jim,” Leonard said, as Jim swayed his way across Sickbay, wearing nothing but a pair of extremely tight leather trousers. 

Leonard’s eyes skimmed over lean hips hugged by leather, so snug, they did little to hide his arousal. Before he could protest the fact that they were still in public, no matter how empty Sickbay currently was, Jim was pressed against him, mouth claiming his in a heated kiss. Leonard’s eyes closed and his hands clamped tight against Jim’s leather-clad ass; he soon forgot how exposed they truly were, as they made use of one of the nearby bio-beds.


	5. Tied Down, Thor (Movies), Thor/Loki, Ropes/Chains

Thor awoke slowly, to the realization that his hands were tied above his head. He mumbled sleepily, trying to pull free from his bonds, yet even his great strength was ineffectual. He tilted his head back and saw that the knots were glowing with the all too familiar green light of Loki’s magic.

“Wouldn’t want you disturbing me, now, would we, brother?” Loki purred from nearby, making Thor grunt out a baffled note as he looked to Loki.

Thor didn’t get the chance to query further, for Loki slowly sucked Thor’s cock into his mouth and began to pleasure him.


End file.
